Die goldene Göttin
by Manu2211
Summary: SG 1 besucht eine Ausstellungseröffnung in New York, dabei begegnet Daniel einem Kollegen und das ganze endet mit einer Goau´ld Jagt. Crossover mit Indiana Jones. BEENDET
1. Teil 1

**Die goldene Göttin Teil 1**

**Autor:** Manu

**Rating:** T

**Staffel: **Staffel 2, nach die Tok´ra

**Anmerkungen:** Dies ist die allererste FanFiction die ich geschrieben habe, schon vor fast sechs Jahren. Es ist ein Crossover zwischen Stargate und Indiana Jones, aber der Schwerpunkt liegt bei Stargate SG 1 und einer der Charaktere aus dieser Geschichte taucht in einer späteren FF (Amun, der Verborgene) wieder auf. Ich hoffe ihr könnt euch über diesen ersten Schreibversuch genauso amüsieren wie ich heute.

**Inhalt:** SG-1 besucht Kathrin bei der Eröffnung einer Ausstellung im Museum in New York. Dabei trifft Daniel auf einen Kollegen.

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu lebenden und toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Wem die Rechte an Indiana Jones gehören weis ich nicht genau, aber mir gehören sie definitiv nicht.

* * *

Die Türglocke meldet sich mit einem lauten misstönenden Klingeln. 

„Ja, ja ich bin ja schon wach." murmelt Jack in sein Kopfkissen. Ein weiteres Klingeln bringt Colonel O´Neill dazu aus dem Bett zu kriechen, die Treppe hinunterzustolpern und zur Tür zu schlurfen.

„Guten Morgen Jack." Ein gutgelaunter Daniel Jackson steht vor der Tür und mustert Jack verwundert. „Hast du etwa die Ausstellungseröffnung in New York vergessen?"

„ Welche Ausstellung?" 

„Jack! Wir haben Kathrin Langford versprochen zu kommen. Morgen wird doch die Ausstellung mit den Fundstücken eröffnet, die Kathrins Vater 1928 zusammen mit dem Stargate bei den Pyramiden von Gizeh gefunden hat." Daniel ist von der Aussicht ein Museum zu besuchen und eine alte Freundin wieder zusehen hellauf begeistert. „Und wenn wir nicht in zwei Stunden im Flugzeug nach New York sitzen verpassen wir alles."

Jack ist auf einmal hellwach. Das Museum; die Ausstellung; den Flug nach New York, das hat er alles völlig vergessen. Ich hätte gestern nicht bis spät in die Nacht Eishockey gucken und außerdem ein paar Flaschen Bier weniger trinken sollen denkt er während er nach oben geht und sich schnell anzieht.

„Jack beeil dich, Sam und Teal´c warten im Wagen." ruft Daniel von unten an der Haustür.

„Ich komme ja schon, verdammt!" schreit O´Neill von oben, während er ein paar Sachen in eine Tasche stopft. Einen Moment später kommt er die Treppe hinuntergestürmt und schubst den verdutzten Daniel zur offenen Tür hinaus. „Was stehst du hier noch rum, Daniel? Wir haben es eilig." Mit diesen Worten scheucht er Daniel ins Auto und steigt selbst auch ein. „Guten Morgen Leute." begrüßt Jack seine Freunde und Team -Kollegen.

„Guten Morgen Colonel O´Neill." erwidert Teal´c während Samantha Carter nur sagt: „Lass mich raten Daniel, er hat´ s vergessen?"

„So ist es." 

„Nein habe ich nicht, ich habe mich nur im Tag geirrt." protestiert Jack lautstark.

„Das Ergebnis ist aber dasselbe, Sir. Sie haben es vergessen." 

„Wieso muss diese Frau immer das letzte Wort haben?" mault O´Neill. „Und zum hundertsten mal, sagen Sie Jack zu mir. Wir sind schließlich nicht im Dienst."

So geht es während der Fahrt zum Flughafen und auch auf dem Flug nach New York die ganze Zeit weiter. Sam, Jack und Daniel ziehen sich die ganze Zeit gegenseitig auf und Teal´c beobachtet alles still, wobei er höchstens mal eine Augenbraue hochzieht.

* * *

**Am nächsten Tag im Museum in New York:**

Kathrin ist hoch erfreut, ihre Freunde von SG 1 wieder zu sehen. „Kommt doch herein und seht euch um, die offizielle Eröffnung beginnt erst in einer Stunde."

Mit diesen Worten führt die alte Dame ihre Besucher in das Museum um ihnen alles zu zeigen. In gläsernen Vitrinen sind sowohl Gegenstände des täglichen Gebrauchs, wie z. B. Tongefässe und Handwerkszeug als auch Schmuckstücke und Kultgegenstände aus Gold, Edelsteinen und Fayence zu sehen.

„Die meisten dieser Gegenstände wurden 1928 während der Ausgrabungen gefunden, bei der auch das Stargate entdeckt wurde. Ich glaube, dass diese Gegenstände von den Menschen stammen, die an der Vertreibung der Goauld beteiligt waren und die das Stargate vergraben haben." erklärt Kathrin.

Währen die anderen Kathrins Erklärungen lauschen, sieht sich Jack O´Neill in der großen Halle um, in der die Objekte ausgestellt sind. Dabei wird sein Blick von einer lebensgroßen Statue aus purem Gold angezogen. Die schlanke Frauengestalt hat feine Gesichtszüge und auf dem Kopf ein Diadem in Gestalt einer sich aufbäumenden Kobra aus Gold und Fayence.

„Äh, Kathrin, darf ich Sie mal kurz unterbrechen, können sie mir sagen wen diese Figur darstellt?" fragt Jack.

Sie will gerade antworten, aber Daniel kommt ihr zuvor. „Das ist Uto, die Schutzgöttin Unterägyptens, sie wird auch durch eine Uräusschlange symbolisiert. Ihr Schlangensymbol findet man zusammen mit dem der Geiergöttin Nechbet an allen Darstellungen der Pharaonen." Daniel kommt jetzt erst richtig in Fahrt, während Jack schon wieder die Augen verdreht. „Nechbet ist die Schutzgöttin Oberägyptens und beide zusammen beschützen den Pharao und sein Land."

„Uto und Nechbet, sagen dir diese Namen etwas Teal´c?" fragt Jack seinen außerirdischen Freund.

„Beide sind Goauld. Nechbet ist die Königin eines unbedeutenden Systemlords. Von Uto hat man seit langer Zeit nichts mehr gehört. Mehr weis ich nicht über die beiden."

„Wurde diese Statue auch von Ihrem Vater gefunden?" fragt Samantha Carter Kathrin.

„Nein, die Figur wurde in den 40er Jahren von einem Archäologen gefunden, der damals für das hiesige College und manchmal auch für das Museum gearbeitet hat." erwidert Kathrin.

Daniel sieht sich die Beschreibung neben der Statue mittlerweile genauer an. „Entdecker: Dr. Henry Jones jr.. Der Name kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor, aber ich weis nicht mehr woher." sinniert Daniel vor sich hin. „Kathrin, können Sie meinem Gedächtnis mal auf die Sprünge helfen?"

„Dr. Jones war für seine manchmal recht unorthodoxen Forschungsmethoden bekannt, er war aber trotzdem ein sehr erfolgreicher Archäologe. Das Museum verdankt ihm einige der schönsten und wertvollsten Stücke."

„Oh ja, ich erinnere mich daran, dass einer meiner Professoren mal von ihm gesprochen hat. Er hat am Barnett College unterrichtet und mehrfach für das Museum gearbeitet. Kennen Sie ihn Kathrin?"

„Nicht sehr gut, ich bin ihm nur ein paar Mal begegnet. Ich weis nur, dass mein Vater ihn nicht besonders leiden konnte. Er war der Meinung, dass Dr. Jones mehr ein Grabräuber als ein Archäologe ist."

„Schade, ich hätte den Mann gerne mal kennen gelernt." 

„Vielleicht haben Sie heute die Gelegenheit dazu, Daniel." erwidert Kathrin „Er ist ebenfalls zur Eröffnung eingeladen."

„Und ich will doch hoffen, dass er nicht kommt." unterbricht eine hohe, näselnde Stimme Kathrin. „Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber der Mann ist eine Schande für jeden fleißigen Archäologen und wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte er keine Einladung bekommen." Der Sprecher ist ein kleiner, magerer etwa 60-jähriger Mann mit Hornbrille, der Kathrins Besucher von oben bis unten ansieht als würde er Ungeziefer betrachten.

„Darf ich euch Prof. Hayden vorstellen, den Leiter des Museums." seufzt Kathrin.

„Prof. Hayden, das sind einige Freunde von mir, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Captain ..." 

„Sie sind also der junge Spinner der behauptet hat, dass die altägyptischen Götter Außerirdische sind?" unterbricht Hayden Kathrin unsanft. „Ich muss schon sagen die Auswahl ihrer Freunde läst doch sehr zu wünschen übrig, meine liebe Ms. Langford."

Damit lässt er SG 1 und Kathrin einfach stehen und wendet sich den ersten geladenen Gästen zu, die gerade eintreffen.

„Dem würde ich gerne mal Tealcs Printa zeigen." knurrt Daniel beleidigt.

„Ach komm schon Daniel, dass würde bei dem auch nichts nutzen." tröstet Jack ihn. „Der Typ fällt dann in Ohnmacht und wenn er wieder wach wird hackt er das Ganze einfach als schlechten Traum ab."

In der Zwischenzeit sind immer mehr Besucher eingetroffen und Kathrin muss sich von ihren Freunden trennen um die neuen Gäste zu begrüßen. Als endlich alle geladenen Gäste eingetroffen sind, hält Professor Hayden eine langatmige Rede über die Ausgrabungen von Prof. Langford im Jahre 1928 und die wichtigsten Fundstücke. Am Ende seiner Ausführungen bittet er Prof. Langfords Tochter Kathrin zu sich und diese erklärt die Ausstellung mit ein paar kurzen Worten für eröffnet.

Während sich Jack und Teal´c die einzelnen Stücke in den Vitrinen ansehen und Sam Kathrin in ein Gespräch verwickelt hat, ist Daniel zur Statue der Uto zurückgekehrt, um sie genauer zu betrachten. „Ein schönes Stück, nicht wahr." Als Daniel sich umdreht um den Sprecher zu betrachten sieht er einen alten Mann von mindestens 90 Jahren, der ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg mustert.

„Oh ja, eine der wenigen bildlichen Darstellungen der Göttin Uto und eine der am besten erhaltenen noch dazu." entgegnet der junge Archäologe begeistert.

„Ja, ja diese Schönheit hat mich einige schlaflose Nächte und eine Menge Nerven gekostet." Der alte Mann schüttelt den Kopf während er weitergeht und Daniel ihm folgt.

„Dann sind sie Dr. Henry Jones Jr.. Sie haben die Statue gefunden. Es ist toll, dass ich sie einmal kennen lerne." Daniel ist von der Begegnung begeistert. „Oh, Entschuldigung, ich habe ganz vergessen mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Daniel Jackson, ich bin ebenfalls Archäologe."

Dr. Jones bleibt stehen und betrachtet den jungen Mann aufmerksam, er grinst vergnügt als ihm etwas einfällt. „Sie sind also der junge Mann der behauptet hat dass die alten Götter Außerirdische waren. Eine ziemlich verrückte Idee, mein Junge."

In der Zwischenzeit haben Jack und Teal´c ihre Runde durch die Ausstellung ebenso beendet, wie Sam ihr Gespräch mit Kathrin Langford. Alle drei haben sich wieder zu Daniel und seinem Gesprächspartner begeben. „Das haben schon viele Leute zu Daniel gesagt, Mister." mischt sich Jack O´Neill."

„Freunde, darf ich euch den Entdecker der Utostatue vorstellen." sagt Daniel. „Dr. Henry Jones. Dr. Jones, das sind ein paar Freunde von mir, Colonel Jack O´Neill, Samantha Carter und äh..." Daniel gerät ins Stocken , da er nicht weis wie er Teal´c vorstellen soll.

Aber der alte Mann hört ihm ohnehin nicht mehr zu, vielmehr mustert er die junge Frau und die beiden Männer aufmerksam, die sich zu ihnen gesellt haben. „Army?" fragt er nach einem Moment.

„Air Force." erwidert O´Neill.

Eine Weile betrachtet Dr. Jones die vier schweigend und scheint über etwas nachzudenken. Dann wendet er sich an Daniel. „Wie kommt es, dass ein so talentierter junger Mann wie sie sich dem Militär anschließt? Und das, nachdem die sie schon einmal für tot erklärt haben. Das hat nicht zufällig mit ihrer Theorie über außerirdische Götter zu tun?"

„Wie kommen sie den auf diesen Unsinn?" Carters Versuch den alten Mann abzulenken misslingt.

„Unsinn?" entgegnet Dr. Jones während er einen nach dem anderen ansieht. „Ich weiß dass Professor Langford 1928 mehr als nur ein paar Tonkrüge und Kultgegenstände gefunden hat. Ich weis dass Kathrin Langford Daniel Jackson in ein geheimes Militärprojekt geholt hat. Und ich weiß dass die alten Götter Ägyptens Außerirdische waren."

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn." 

Der alte Archäologe ignoriert Jacks schwachen Einwand einfach und wendet sich wieder Daniel zu. „Und ich weis dass sie Recht haben Dr. Jackson, weil ich einer dieser Außerirdischen begegnet bin, nämlich Uto. Und eines können sie mir glauben, die Schlangengöttin ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Schlange."

Fortsetzung folgt...

© Manu 03/2001


	2. Teil 2

**Die goldene Göttin Teil 2**

Auf Dr. Jones Erklärung folgt betretenes Schweigen.

Jack findet als erster die Sprache wieder, während alle anderen den alten Mann nur staunend anstarren.

„Hören Sie Dr. Jones, ich weis nicht wie Sie auf diesen Unsinn von Schlangen und außerirdischen Göttern kommen. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass nichts davon der Wahrheit entspricht."

„Als ob das Militär je zugeben würde, dass es ein Stück außerirdischer Technologie im Besitz hat. Außerdem weis ich aus einer sicheren Quelle, dass Dr. Langford 1928 bei den Pyramiden eine Art Tor gefunden hat."

Nach dieser Erklärung des alten Mannes muss O´Neill erst mal nach Luft schnappen.

Bevor er jedoch seinem Ärger mit Worten Ausdruck verleihen kann, packt ihn Samantha Carter am Ärmel und zieht ihn zur Seite.

„Jack, was haben Sie jetzt mit dem Mann vor?"

„Was ich mit dem alten Spinner vorhabe Carter? Ich werde die Männer mit dem weißen Kittel rufen und den Mann einliefern lassen, das werde ich tun." schnappt Jack wütend.

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Er weis dass das Stargate existiert, und wenn er wirklich vor ein paar Jahrzehnten einer Goauld begegnet ist, dann müssen wir herausfinden was damals passiert ist. Und ich fürchte, dass Dr. Jones in diesem Fall unsere einzige Informationsquelle ist."

„Samantha Carter hat recht. Wenn wirklich eine Goauld frei auf der Erde herumläuft, dann müssen wir sie finden und ausschalten." meint Teal´c.

Jack dreht sich um und betrachtet den alten Mann nachdenklich. Er wirkt neben dem jungenhaften Daniel sehr zerbrechlich. Mittlerweile hat sich auch Kathrin Langford zu der Gruppe gesellt, und Jack wendet sich an die alte Dame.

„Gibt es hier im Museum einen Raum wo wir uns ungestört unterhalten können?"

„Ja, ich habe ein kleines Büro am Ende des Flures." Mit diesen Worten dreht sie sich um und führt die Gruppe zu dem Büro.

Nachdem alle da sind schließt sie den Raum ab. Da es nur drei Sitzgelegenheiten in dem Zimmer gibt, lehnen sich Teal´c, Daniel und Jack gegen die Fensterbank und Jack wendet sich wieder an den alten Archäologen, der sich in den abgenutzten Sessel neben der Tür gesetzt hat.

„Erzählen Sie uns Ihre Geschichte Dr. Jones. Wir werden Ihnen zuhören, aber mehr dürfen Sie nicht erwarten."

„Na, dass ist ja schon mehr als ich erwartet habe. Ich habe schon damit gerechnet, dass Sie mich in eine Anstalt stecken lassen, Colonel."

Als Jack darauf nichts erwidert, lehnt sich Dr. Jones in seinem Sessel zurück und beginnt zu erzählen.

* * *

Das ganze begann im Sommer 1944, kurz vor den Semesterferien. Ausnahmsweise wollte ich die Ferien mal nicht damit verbringen in alten Ruinen und Gräbern herumzustöbern sondern mich einfach nur entspannen. 

Leider war Markus Brody, er war damals Kurator dieses Museums, anderer Meinung als ich. Am letzten Tag vor den Ferien tauchte er nach Unterrichtsschluss im College auf.

„Indy, schön das ich dich noch antreffe."

„Nein Markus ich bin eigentlich schon nicht mehr da. Das was du da vor dir siehst ist eigentlich nur noch mein Schatten, und der ist auch gleich weg."

„Aber Indy, du weißt doch noch gar nicht warum ich hier bin."

„Was immer es ist, die Antwort lautet nein. Nein ich habe keine Zeit, nein ich werde nirgends hinfahren oder fliegen."

„Ich möchte doch nur, dass du nach Kairo fliegst und ein paar Schriftrollen für das Museum erwirbst. Du kannst bei der Gelegenheit auch Sallah besuchen. Wusstest du schon, das er wieder Vater geworden ist?"

„Markus, Sallah wird alle paar Jahre wieder Vater, das ist nichts besonderes mehr."

„Indy, es ist doch nur für ein paar Tage. Du fliegst nach Kairo, ersteigerst die Schriftrollen, besuchst Sallah und fliegst wieder zurück. Das ist alles."

„Und wo ist der Haken an der Sache."

„Oh, es gibt keinen Haken, jedenfalls keinen großen. Du musst nur jemanden mitnehmen."

„Wen?"

„Eine deiner Studentinnen, Sarah Morgan."

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage Markus, ich schleppe doch keine Studentin mit nach Kairo."

„Ihr Vater, John Morgan bezahlt die Reise und die Schriftrollen aber nur wenn sie mitkommt. Indy, ich kann das nicht einfach ablehnen. Mr. Morgan hat dem Museum, und soweit ich weis auch dem College schon mehrfach großzügige Spenden zukommen lassen."

„Na schön, bei einer Versteigerung kann ja nicht viel passieren. Kannst du mir schon irgendwas über diese Schriftrollen sagen?"

„Ich weis nur, dass sie bisher in Privatbesitz waren und jetzt versteigert werden sollen. Angeblich hat es etwas mit der goldenen Göttin Uto zu tun."

„Die goldene Göttin, die zu neuem Leben erwacht wenn man sie aufweckt. Das ist nur eine Märchen, das sich ein paar betrunkene Schreiber vor mehr als 3000 Jahren ausgedacht haben."

„Am besten kommst du morgen früh ins Museum, dann können wir alles regeln."

Nachdem Markus das College verlassen hatte, bin ich nach Hause gefahren, um zu packen.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen im Museum angekommen bin, waren meine Begleiterin und ihr besorgter Vater bereits anwesend und Markus machte mich mit dem alten John Morgan bekannt.

„Dr. Jones, ich bin erfreut Sie kennen zulernen. Meine Tochter schwärmt in den höchsten Tönen von Ihnen. Sie wünscht sich einmal mit Ihnen auf Forschungsreise zu gehen, bevor sie heiratet."

„Eine Versteigerung kann man wohl kaum als Forschungsreise bezeichnen Mr. Morgan. Selbst wenn sie in Kairo stattfindet."

„Aber bei einer Versteigerung kann wenigstens nichts schief gehen. Wenn wir hier alles erledigt haben, werde ich Sie zum Flughafen bringen."

Drei Stunden später saßen ich und Mrs. Morgan endlich im Flugzeug nach Kairo. Ich wollte mich gerade der aktuellen Tageszeitung widmen, als mich Mrs. Morgan ansprach.

„Ich hoffe, Sie sind mir nicht böse Dr. Jones, dass ich diese Gelegenheit genutzt habe um Sie zu begleiten. Aber das ist die einzige Chance die ich habe um wenigstens einmal ein bisschen Forschung zu betreiben. Wenn ich erst mal verheiratet bin bekomme ich keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu."

„Das klingt nicht so als ob Sie gerne heiraten würden."

„Oh, mein Verlobter Phillip ist ja ganz nett und ich mag ihn auch sehr. Aber er interessiert sich leider gar nicht für Archäologie. Dafür hat er Ahnung von Ölgeschäften und das ist alles was meinen Vater an ihm interessiert."

Für einen Augenblick wirkte die junge Frau sehr traurig, aber gleich darauf hatte sie sich wieder gefangen.

„Bitte erzählen Sie mir doch bitte was es mit den Schriftrollen auf sich hat die wir ersteigern sollen."

„Nun, es gibt ein paar alte ägyptische Legenden, nach denen es vor mehreren tausend Jahren einen Krieg zwischen den Menschen und den Göttern gab. Bevor dieser Krieg beendet wurde, gelang es den Menschen die Göttin Uto gefangen zu nehmen. Angeblich wurde sie in einem abgelegenen Tempel lebendig begraben. Dieser Tempel soll einer der schönsten sein, die je in Ägypten erbaut wurden. Seine Wände sollen aus purem Gold bestehen und er ist mit goldenen Statuen der Göttin geschmückt. Es heißt, dass in den so genannten Uto -Schriftrollen der Weg zu diesem Tempel beschrieben wird. Wie gesagt, es ist nur eine Legende."

„Wie schade, dass wir nur die Schriftrollen ersteigern sollen. Stellen Sie sich nur vor wie es währe diesen Tempel zu suchen und zu finden. Dadurch würden wir berühmter als Howard Carter." Sarah Morgans Augen leuchten vor Begeisterung bei dieser Vorstellung.

„Leider werden wir keine Gelegenheit bekommen nach dem Tempel zu suchen. Ich habe Ihrem Vater und Markus Brody versprochen nach der Versteigerung und einem Besuch bei meinem alten Freund Sallah sofort wieder nach Hause zu fliegen. Schließlich bin ich dafür verantwortlich dass Sie Ihre Hochzeit nicht verpassen."

„Ja ich weis."

Nach einem ruhigen Flug und einer problemlosen Landung in Kairo habe ich für Mrs. Morgan und mich zwei Zimmer in einem Hotel bei den Pyramiden angemietet, in dem die Versteigerung stattfinden sollte. Da Mrs. Morgan sich nach dem Flug ausruhen wollte, bin ich allein losgegangen um mich nach dem Zeitplan der Versteigerung zu erkundigen und um anschließend Sallah zu besuchen.

Sallah ´s Empfang fiel wie immer sehr stürmisch und erdrückend aus.

„Indy, mein alter Freund. Es ist mir eine Freude dich wieder zu sehen. Möchtest du meinen jüngsten Sohn sehen? Komm mit, hier entlang. Ist er nicht ein goldiges Kerlchen? Wir haben ihn Henry genannt, dir zu Ehren."

„Sallah, ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, wirklich. Aber das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen."

„Aber Indy, du bist doch ein guter Freund der Familie. Und was führt dich nach Kairo? Du bist doch nicht nur hier um meinen Kleinen zu bewundern."

„Ich bin mit einer meiner Studentinnen wegen der Uto -Schriftrollen hier. Markus Brody hätte sie gerne für sein Museum."

„Die Uto -Schriftrollen, so, so. Und du willst nicht nach dem Tempel der Göttin suchen?"

„Nein diesmal nicht. Da Mrs. Morgans Vater die Reise und die Kosten für die Schriftrollen übernimmt, bin ich dazu verpflichtet die junge Dame und die Schriftrollen nach der Versteigerung sicher nach Hause zu bringen."

„Das ist gut so. Es gibt hier eine Menge Gerüchte über diesen Tempel. Wenn nur die Hälfte davon war ist, dann ist es besser, wenn er nie gefunden wird. Mein Vater hat mir einige Geschichten erzählt, die sehr gefährlich klingen. Dass die alten Götter Außerirdische waren und so."

„Wie kommt er denn darauf?"

„Mein Vater hat 1928 in der Nähe der Pyramiden für Professor Langford als Ausgräber gearbeitet, dabei wurde ein komischer Metallring gefunden, mit Symbolen darauf. Ich habe es selbst gesehen, als mein Vater mich mal mitgenommen hat. Das Ding soll von Außerirdischen stammen heißt es."

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht an diesen Unsinn, Sallah. Und nach dem Tempel würde ich ja schon gerne suchen, aber wie gesagt nicht dieses mal. Die Versteigerung findet morgen Früh im Hotel statt. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, kommen Mrs. Morgan und ich morgen Abend zum essen zu dir Sallah. Dann können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten bevor wir wieder abfliegen müssen."

„Aber natürlich, ich werde für ein großes Festmahl sorgen. Bis morgen Abend Indy." 

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück am nächsten Morgen sind Mrs. Morgan und ich in den Festsaal des Hotels gegangen und haben unsere Plätze für die Versteigerung eingenommen. Während meine Begleiterin die zu versteigernden Objekte studiert hat, habe ich mir die anderen Interessenten angesehen um festzustellen ob ein ernsthafter Konkurrent darunter war. Leider musste ich feststellen, dass auch die Nazis jemanden geschickt hatten um die Schriftrollen zu ersteigern. Dr. von Stratten, einen deutschen Archäologen, mit dem ich schon in der Vergangenheit einige unangenehme Zusammenstösse hatte.

„Dr. Jones, was für eine Überraschung Sie hier zu sehen. Seit wann interessieren Sie sich für etwas so banales wie diese Versteigerung?"

„Wir alle haben gewisse, nicht immer angenehme Verpflichtungen Dr. von Stratten. Ich ebenso wie Sie. Allerdings sind die Ihren nicht so ehrenhaft wie die meinen."

„Dann hoffe ich für Sie, dass Ihre Verpflichtungen nichts mit den Uto -Schriftrollen zu tun haben. Das könnte nämlich sehr unangenehm für Sie werden Dr. Jones."

Inzwischen hatte die Versteigerung begonnen, und nachdem die kleineren und unbedeutenden Posten abgehandelt waren sollte nun der Hauptgegenstand, die Uto- Schriftrollen versteigert werden.

Dank der großzügigen Spende von Mrs. Morgans Vater gelang es mir Dr. von Stratten zu schlagen und diese zu ersteigern. Die Glückwünsche des Deutschen waren alles andere als ernst gemeint.

„Meinen Glückwunsch Dr. Jones, ich werde Ihre Ausgrabungserfolge in diesem Fall sehr genau beobachten."

„Ich enttäusche Sie ja nur ungern, Dr. von Stratten, aber ich habe nicht die Absicht nach dem Tempel zu suchen. Vielleicht in ein, zwei Jahren. Bis dahin werde ich die Schriftrollen einem Museum überlassen."

„Jones, Sie wollen diese einzigartigen Schriftrollen doch nicht ernsthaft in einem Museum verstauben lassen ohne vorher den Tempel der Göttin zu suchen."

„Doch, genau das werde ich tun. Tut mir wirklich leid für Sie Dr. von Stratten. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Natürlich tat es mir gar nicht leid den Mann bei der Versteigerung geschlagen zu haben, aber im Stillen musste ich dem Deutschen doch recht geben.

Diese Schriftrollen waren für jeden Archäologen eine einmalige Gelegenheit zu Ruhm und Ehre zu gelangen. Und ich war der Meinung, dass es ein Verbrechen wäre sie im Museum verstauben zu lassen.

Also habe ich mich in meinem Hotelzimmer eingeschlossen, während Mrs. Morgan auf Besichtigungstour zu den Pyramiden gegangen ist und habe versucht mir die Schriftrollen einzuprägen und die wichtigsten Passagen abzuzeichnen.

Darüber ist der Rest des Tages vergangen und am Abend bin ich mit meiner Begleiterin zu Sallah gefahren um mit ihm und seiner Familie zu Abend zu essen.

Nach einem interessanten Abend hat uns Sallah dann kurz nach Mitternacht ins Hotel zurückgefahren.

Dort mussten wir leider feststellen, dass man in unsere Zimmer eingebrochen hatte.

„Dr. Jones, mein Zimmer! Irgendjemand hat alles durchwühlt."

„Mein Zimmer sieht genauso aus Mrs. Morgan. Außerdem wurden die Schriftrollen gestohlen. Sieht so aus, als ob Sie jetzt doch noch zu Ihrer Forschungsreise kommen. Ich glaube wenn wir den Tempel finden, finden wir auch die Schriftrollen und die Diebe."

„Und wie wollen Sie den Tempel ohne die Aufzeichnungen finden?"

„Ich habe mir den Inhalt der Schriftrollen eingeprägt und die wichtigsten Hinweise in mein Tagebuch übertragen. Damit sollten wir den Tempel finden können. Am besten Sie gehen jetzt zu Bett und ruhen sich bis morgen früh aus. Ich werde mit Sallah zusammen alles notwendige vorbereiten. Gute Nacht."

Da Sallah alles gut vorbereitet hatte konnten wir am nächsten Morgen ohne Verzögerung aufbrechen und den Dieben folgen. Dank meiner Aufzeichnungen und mit etwas Glück gelang es uns allen Hindernissen und Fallen auszuweichen und den Tempel der Göttin Uto zu finden.

Wir konnten uns hinter einem Hügel oberhalb des Eingangs verstecken, von wo man einen guten Überblick hatte. Leider waren uns die Diebe unter der Führung von Dr. von Stratten, den er war der Dieb, bereits zuvor gekommen.

„Sieh dir das an Sallah. Die haben den Eingang schon fast komplett freigelegt. Zum Glück ist es schon zu dunkel um weiterzuarbeiten und ihn heute noch zu öffnen."

„Was werden wir jetzt tun Dr. Jones?"

„WIR werden gar nichts tun Mrs. Morgan. SIE werden im Wagen warten, während Sallah und ich uns runter schleichen sobald es ganz dunkel geworden ist. Sallah, du passt auf und ich werde versuchen die Schriftrollen zu finden."

Nachdem ich mich davon überzeugt hatte, dass meine Begleiterin auch wirklich beim Auto blieb, bin ich zusammen mit Sallah den Hügel hinab zu den Zelten geschlichen.

Während er sich am Rand des Lagers postiert hat habe ich nach dem Zelt von Dr. von Stratten gesucht und es nach ein paar Minuten auch gefunden.

Zum Glück war es leer und die Schriftrollen lagen neben dem Zelteingang auf einem Klappstuhl.

Also bin ich hinein geschlüpft und habe mir die Schriftrollen geschnappt.

Als ich mich umgedreht habe um das Zelt wieder zu verlassen fand ich mich leider ein paar Gewehrläufen gegenüber wieder und musste feststellen, dass auch Sallah und Mrs. Morgan dem Gegner in die Hände gefallen waren.

„Dr. Jones, ich wusste doch dass Sie dieser Versuchung nicht wieder stehen können, genauso wenig wie ich es konnte." Dr. von Stratten deutete begeistert in Richtung des Tempeleinganges. „Morgen früh werden Sie und ihre Begleiter Zeugen eines historischen Ereignisses, der Öffnung des legendären Uto- Tempels. Sie werden nur leider keine Gelegenheit bekommen jemandem davon zu erzählen. Denn der Tempel der Uto wird Ihr Grab werden, wenn wir erst mal alles daraus entfernt haben. Bis dahin wünsche ich Ihnen allen noch eine gute Nacht."

Wir wurden in eins der Zelte gesperrt und streng bewacht. Während Mrs. Morgen trotz allem völlig ruhig blieb machte Sallah mir eine Menge Vorwürfe.

„Die werden uns lebendig begraben, und das alles nur weil du die Finger nicht von diesem verfluchten Tempel lassen konntest. Ich werde meinen kleinen Henry nie wieder sehen, Indy. Indy? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Sei doch mal einen Moment ruhig Sallah, ich versuche nachzudenken. Konnte einer von euch die Wachen zählen und erkennen wo sie stehen?"

„Ich habe acht Männer gezählt, auf jeder Seite sind zwei glaube ich. Haben wir den eine Chance hier lebend heraus zukommen, Dr. Jones?"

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen Mrs. Morgan. Wenn die morgen den Tempel öffnen sind alle abgelenkt und dann bekommen wir sicher eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht."

Ich habe zwar versucht meine Begleiter zu beruhigen, aber in Wirklichkeit war ich mir nicht sicher, ob sich überhaupt eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht bieten würde.

Meine Befürchtung wurde am nächsten Morgen leider bestätigt, als jeder von uns einen eigenen Bewacher mit einer geladenen Pistole in der Hand bekam.

Von Stratten lies uns zum Eingang zerren, wo Arbeiter bereits damit beschäftigt waren den letzten Schutt von Jahrtausenden wegzuräumen und die hölzerne Tür komplett freizulegen.

Nachdem dieses erledigt war gelang es dem deutschen Archäologen erstaunlich leicht die Tür zu öffnen, so als ob diese nur darauf gewartet hätte bewegt zu werden.

Mit einer Leuchte in der Hand betrat Dr. von Stratten als erster den dahinter liegenden Gang aus roh behauenem Felsgestein und wir wurden gezwungen ihm zu folgen.

Nach etwa hundert Metern gelangten wir in die Hauptkammer der Anlage.

Ich habe vor und auch nach diesem Erlebnis nie wieder etwas derartiges gesehen. Der Fußboden schien aus poliertem Marmor zu bestehen und die Wände und die Decke waren völlig mit Gold bedeckt.

Die Wände waren von oben bis unten mit Hieroglyphen bedeckt, aber es waren keine ägyptischen Zeichen wie wir sie kennen.

Im Zentrum des Raumes stand eine Art Altar, neben dem zwei goldene Statuen der Göttin Uto aufgestellt waren. Auf diesem Altar war ein kanopenähnliches Gefäß mit Schriftzeichen darauf abgestellt.

Der einzige weitere Gegenstand in einer Raumecke der Kammer war ein hohes, rundes tischartiges Ding mit einer Menge Zeichen darauf und einem roten Kristall in der Mitte.

Da unsere Bewacher sich in der Zwischenzeit am Gang postiert hatten und auch keine Anstalten machten uns daran zu hindern, konnten wir uns ebenfalls ungestört umsehen.

Da sich Dr. von Stratten bereits mit den Schriftzeichen an den Wänden beschäftigte, habe ich mich dem Kanopengefäss zugewendet.

Zu meiner Überraschung habe ich festgestellt, das dieses mit echten ägyptischen Hieroglyphen beschriftet war.

Nach ein paar Minuten gesellten sich Sallah und Mrs. Morgan zu mir, die sich das Fundstück in der Ecke angesehen hatten.

„Indy, das gefällt mir gar nicht. Dieser Ort hat eine böse, sehr böse Ausstrahlung. Ich habe mir das Ding in der Ecke angeschaut. Ein paar der Zeichen habe ich schon auf dem geheimnisvollen Ring gesehen, von dem ich dir erzählt habe."

„Ich habe mir auch die Schriftzeichen auf den Wänden angesehen Dr. Jones. Ägyptische Hieroglyphen sind das nicht und es ist auch keine andere Schrift die ich kenne."

„Sie haben recht Mrs. Morgan, aber hier auf diesem Behälter sind richtige ägyptische Hieroglyphen, und ich muss zugeben, dass das was da steht mir gar nicht gefällt. Hört zu: In diesem Gefäß ruht die mächtige Schlangengöttin Uto. Jeder, der es wagt sie zu wecken ist verflucht. "

„Und was bedeutet das?" fragten Mrs. Morgen und Sallah mich gleichzeitig.

Bevor ich den beiden eine Antwort darauf geben konnte, fing Dr. von Stratten an Befehle zu erteilen.

„Schafft die Statuen und das Ding in der Ecke nach draußen auf den Wagen, damit wir die Sachen nach Kairo bringen können. Zu Schade, dass man das Gold von den Wänden nicht ablösen kann. Den Altar und die Kanope schafft ihr als letztes raus."

Während seine Männer diese Anordnungen ausführen, wendet sich der Deutsche uns zu.

„Nun Dr. Jones, was sagen Sie zu dieser Entdeckung. Wie es aussieht werden Sie drei bis in alle Ewigkeit Zeit haben diese Kammer zu studieren. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Spaß dabei. Verdammt. Passt gefälligst auf ihr Idioten!"

Die letzten Worte waren an die beiden Arbeiter gerichtet, die gerade die letzte Statue aus der Kammer schaffen wollten und dabei den Behälter vom Altar gestoßen haben.

Scherben und Flüssigkeit wurden in alle Richtungen geschleudert. Sallah und mir war klar, dass das unsere einzige Chance zur Flucht war und so haben wir Dr. von Stratten und seine Helfer angegriffen.

Dieser Versuch wurde jedoch durch mehrere Schüsse unterbrochen und als ich mich umgedreht habe, konnte ich nur noch sehen, wie Mrs. Morgan, die hinter mir gestanden hatte zwischen den Scherben zu Boden sank.

Von Stratten bellte ein paar Befehle, daraufhin wurden Sallah und ich in eine Ecke geschleift und dort zusammen gebunden.

„Möchten Sie noch ein paar letzte Worte sagen Dr. Jones?"

„Gehen Sie zur Hölle von Stratten."

„Ich befürchte nur das Sie noch vor mir da sein werden mein Lieber, aber ich werde Ihnen eine Fackel hier lassen, damit Sie von ihrem Aufenthalt hier auch etwas haben."

Nachdem er die Fackel neben dem Zugang befestigt hatte, verlies er die Kammer. Ein paar Minuten später deutete ein dumpfes Grollen darauf hin, dass der Eingang gesprengt worden war.

Minutenlang war außer einem leisen Stöhnen der verletzten Mrs. Morgan nichts zu hören.

„Indy, da ist eine Schlange bei der Lady!" Sallah ´s Geschrei lies mich aus meinen Grübeleien hochschrecken und mich in Richtung des Altars umdrehen, so gut es eben mit den Fesseln ging. So konnte ich die Kreatur gut sehen, die sich auf die Verletzte zu bewegte und sich nun hinter ihr aufrichtete. Die Schlange war etwa so lang wie mein Arm und hatte am Kopf große scharfe Zangen. Etwas derartiges hatte ich noch nie gesehen.

Nachdem das Ding sich einen Moment Auf Mrs. Morgen konzentriert hatte wendete es sich in unsere Richtung. Nach einem Augenblick schien es jedoch zu dem Ergebnis gekommen zu sein, dass die ohnmächtige Frau die leichtere Beute wäre, und die Kreatur lies sich hinter ihr wieder auf den Boden sinken.

Auch nach mehreren Stunden tauchte das Vieh nicht wieder auf. Dafür begann Mrs. Morgan sich wieder zu rühren.

So als ob sie gerade aus einem langen Schlaf erwacht streckte sie die Arme ein wenig und richtete sich dann auf. Von den Schusswunden war nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie drehte sich um und als sie uns betrachtete begannen ihre Augen grellgelb zu leuchten.

Dann blickte sie sich in der Kammer um und trat an die gegenüberliegende Wand, wo sie ein Symbol berührte. Daraufhin öffnete sich in der Wand eine Tür, hinter der eine weitere Statue von Uto erschien, die offenbar als eine Art Kleiderpuppe für Schmuck diente.

Mrs. Morgan, oder was immer sie jetzt war, nahm eine Art Handschuh aus Gold von der Statue, zog ihn über die rechte Hand und griff dann nach einer Tasche mit weiteren Gegenständen. Daraufhin wollte sie die Grabkammer verlassen.

Sallah fing wieder an zu schreien.

„Mrs. Morgan, Sie wollen uns doch nicht hier zurücklassen? Bitte helfen Sie uns und nehmen Sie uns die Fesseln ab."

Als die Frau antwortete klang ihre Stimme metallisch, fremdartig und kein bisschen menschlich.

„Wir haben keine Verwendung für euch. Wir müssen diejenigen verfolgen, die unseren Tempel geschändet und uns bestohlen haben."

Ich versuchte auch noch einmal sie umzustimmen.

„Ich weis nicht wer Sie sind, oder was, aber Sie können uns doch nicht hier unten unserem Schicksal überlassen."

„Wir sind Uto. Eure Göttin. Die Frau, die du Sarah Morgan nennst wird mir von nun an als Wirtin dienen. Sie kann euch nicht mehr helfen."

Damit wand sie sich zum gehen und verschwand im Gang, der nach draußen führte. Kurz darauf gab es eine Explosion, zumindest klang es so. Dann begann die Fackel zu flackern und kurz darauf verlosch sie ganz.

Nach einigen Augenblicken kam Mrs. Morgan jedoch zurück und lockerte unsere Fesseln ein wenig.

„Ich rate Ihnen um Ihretwillen folgen Sie mir nicht. Sie wird Sie töten, und ich werde es nicht verhindern können."

Nach diesen Worten verschwand sie endgültig und ich habe sie nie wieder gesehen.

* * *

Auf Dr. Jones Erzählung folgt Totenstille, während die Mitglieder von SG 1 und Kathrin Langford sich unbehagliche Blicke zuwerfen. 

Daniel Jackson ist der erste der die Stille unterbricht.

„Wie sind Sie und Sallah aus der Kammer herausgekommen?" 

„Oh, nachdem unsere Fesseln nicht mehr ganz fest waren, konnten wir uns schließlich befreien, auch wenn es mehrere Stunden gedauert hat." Der alte Mann rückt seine Brille zurecht und blickt Daniel direkt an. „Ich habe die junge Frau und die deutschen Diebe nie wieder gesehen. Das einzige was ich retten konnte war die Statue, die _Kleiderpuppe_, die Sie ja schon aus der Ausstellung kennen."

Nachdem er alle der Reihe nach angesehen hat fährt er nach einer kurzen Pause fort.

„Nun kennen Sie meine Geschichte. Ich glaube, dass Sie und Ihre Freunde mir die Dinge erklären könnten, die ich damals gesehen habe, nicht war Colonel O Neill ?"

„Entschuldigen Sie uns einen kleinen Moment Dr. Jones."

Jack winkt Daniel, Sam und Teal´c zu sich in die Ecke, so dass Dr. Jones sie nicht mehr hören kann.

„Verdammt, was sollen wir mit dem alten Spinner machen, hat jemand eine Idee?"

„Jack, er ist kein Spinner. Er ist vor über 50 Jahren einer Goauld begegnet. Vergiss das nicht."

„Das mag ja sein Daniel. Aber wir können ihm wohl kaum sagen was dass bedeutet, und über das Stargate können wir ihn auch nicht aufklären."

„Wir können aber nicht so tun, als ob das alles nicht passiert wäre."

Sam Carter unterbricht die Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem Colonel und Daniel.

„Sir, wir können seine Informationen nicht einfach ignorieren. Immerhin könnte es sein, dass eine Goauld, möglicherweise sogar eine Königin frei auf der Erde herumläuft."

„Ich muss Captain Carter und Daniel Jackson zustimmen. Wenn eine Goauld frei auf der Erde herumläuft, dann müssen wir sie finden und vernichten. Ich glaube dass wir dem alten Mann Vertrauen sollten."

„Danke Teal´c. Ich schlage vor, dass wir General Hammond informieren ihm die endgültige Entscheidung überlassen."

„Na schön Daniel, vertröste Dr. Jones auf später. Sag ihm einfach, dass wir uns in ein paar Tagen bei ihm melden. Nachdem wir mit General Hammond gesprochen haben."

Damit wenden sich die vier wieder Dr. Jones und Kathrin Langford zu. Daniel informiert die beiden Wissenschaftler über alles weitere und verspricht Dr. Jones, dass sie sich in ein paar Tagen wieder bei ihm melden werden.

Nachdem sie sich von dem alten Mann und Kathrin verabschiedet haben, verlassen die Mitglieder von SG 1 das Museum, um ins Stargatecenter zurückzukehren und General Hammond Bericht zu erstatten.

Fortsetzung folgt...

© Manu 05/2001

* * *

**Hoellenwauwau: **Danke für dein Review, bis jetzt habe ich noch jede FF fertig gekriegt, dauert nur meist etwas länger, im Extremfall auch schon mal über ein Jahr. Aber da die hier ja schon fertig ist, gibt´s nächstes Wochenende den dritten und letzten Teil. 


	3. Teil 3

**Die goldene Göttin ( Teil 3)**

* * *

Der Bericht von Dr. Jones hat im Cheyenne Mountain für eine Menge Aufregung gesorgt. 

Nachdem General Hammond Rücksprache mit dem Präsidenten gehalten hat, gibt er Daniel Jackson den Befehl Dr. Jones und Kathrin Langford zum Stargatecenter zu bringen.

Gleich nach der Ankunft führt Daniel die beiden in den Besprechungsraum des Generals. Als sich alle versammelt haben begrüßt General Hammond die beiden Besucher.

„Dr. Langford, Dr. Jones, willkommen im Cheyenne Mountain Komplex. Nach Rücksprache mit dem Präsidenten, und um diese Angelegenheit zu klären, haben wir beschlossen, Sie in unsere Arbeit hier einzuweihen. Ich muss Sie darauf hinweisen, dass alles was Sie hier hören werden, absoluter Geheimhaltung unterliegt, Dr. Jones. Dr. Jackson wird Ihnen nun alles erzählen, was Sie wissen müssen."

Daniel berichtet nun davon, wie Kathrins Vater das Stargate gefunden hat und wie es ihm und anderen Wissenschaftlern gelungen ist dessen Funktionsweise herauszubekommen. Er erzählt von den Reisen durch das Stargate und der Erforschung fremder Welten. Welche Rolle die Goauld und andere Außerirdische in der irdischen Mythologie gespielt haben und dass einige dieser Außerirdischen nun erbitterte Feinde der Menschen sind, während andere zu Freunden wurden.

Indiana Jones hört ihm aufmerksam zu ohne ihn zu unterbrechen, erst als Daniel seinen Bericht beendet hat stellt er ihm einige Fragen.

„Sie reisen also zu anderen Welten, ja ? Durch dieses Stargate ?"

„Genau so ist es."

„Und Uto, sie ist so ein außerirdischer Parasit, ein Goauld, genau wie alle anderen ägyptischen Götter auch?"

„Ja. Die Goauld benötigen Menschen oder andere humanoide Lebewesen als Wirte. Nur so können sie überleben."

„Dann hat sich Uto also einfach Sarah Morgan als Wirt genommen. Warum hat sie sich nicht für Sallah oder für mich entschieden? Wir waren beide unverletzt."

Samantha Carter antwortet an Daniels Stelle.

„Sehr wahrscheinlich ist Uto eine Goauld Königin. Von den Tok´ra wissen wir dass das Geschlecht des Wirtes eigentlich keine Rolle spielt, aber eine Königin benötigt einen weiblichen Wirt. Und Sarah Morgan war die einzige Frau, die zur Verfügung stand."

„Was geschieht mit einem Menschen, der zum Wirt gemacht wird ?"

„Die Persönlichkeit des Wirtes wird völlig unterdrückt, der Mensch wird zum Gefangenen im eigenen Körper. Man wird gezwungen Dinge zu tun, die man nicht tun will und wenn man nicht gehorcht, fügt der Goauld dem Wirt starke Schmerzen zu."

Auf diese Erklärung Carters folgt erst mal betretenes Schweigen. Dr. Jones beendet die Stille nach einigen Minuten.

„Wissen Sie was aus Mrs. Morgan geworden ist ? Sie haben doch bestimmt Nachforschungen angestellt um meine Geschichte zu überprüfen. Immerhin sind wir hier beim Militär."

Major Carter blickt ihren Vorgesetzten fragend an, und als General Hammond zustimmend nickt beantwortet sie die Frage.

„Sie haben recht Dr. Jones, Dr. Jackson und ich haben in den letzten Tagen einige Nachforschungen angestellt. Wir haben herausgefunden, dass Dr. von Stratten mit seinen Fundstücken unter denen sich auch das DHD unseres Stargate befand nach Deutschland gereist ist und das Uto ihm nach Berlin gefolgt ist.

Ihre Spur verliert sich in den Wirren, die gegen Ende des zweiten Weltkrieges in der deutschen Hauptstadt geherrscht haben. Nach Kriegsende haben die Russen die Fundstücke mitgenommen und seitdem sind die Statuen und das DHD verschollen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Russen wohl kaum zugeben werden, dass sie die Sachen haben."

Carter macht eine kurze Pause und räuspert sich bevor sie fort fährt.

„Dr. von Stratten ist nach dem Krieg nach Kanada ausgewandert und dort 1957 unter mysteriösen Umständen bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen. Zeugen wollen am Unfallort eine Frau gesehen haben, auf die Sarah Morgans Beschreibung passt. Danach verliert sich ihre Spur wieder und wir konnten sie auch nicht wieder finden."

Nachdem er kurz über Daniels vorhergegangene Erklärungen nachgedacht hat, stellt Dr. Jones ein paar Überlegungen an.

„Also Dr. Jackson, Sie sagten doch, dass die Goauld immer nach Macht und Herrschaft streben."

„Ja, so ist es. Wir haben zuerst gedacht, dass sie sich genau wie Seth einen Kreis von Anhängern geschaffen hat, so wie bei einer Sekte. Aber unsere Nachforschungen haben keinen einzigen Beweis dafür erbracht."

„Um Macht auszuüben braucht man hier auf der Erde in erster Linie Geld, nicht war. Und wenn man genug davon hat, dann lassen sich manche Menschen freiwillig beherrschen."

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus Dr. Jones ?" General Hammond kann denn Überlegungen des alten Wissenschaftlers nicht ganz folgen.

„Ich will darauf hinaus, dass Sarah Morgans Vater über eine große Ölfirma herrschte und mehrfacher Millionär war."

Den Anwesenden ist anzusehen, dass sie noch immer nicht verstanden haben worauf Dr. Jones hinaus will. Aber nach ein paar Minuten dämmert es Sam Carter.

„Sie glauben also dass Uto Sarah Morgans Vater und alle möglichen anderen Erben aus dem Weg geräumt hat, so dass sie sich nur noch ins gemachte Nest setzten musste ?"

„Ja, so in etwa könnte ich es mir vorstellen."

Wieder herrscht Schweigen im Besprechungsraum, das erst von General Hammond unterbrochen wird.

„Captain Carter, Sie und Colonel O´Neill überprüfen Dr. Jones Theorie. Sobald Sie etwas in Erfahrung gebracht haben treffen wir uns wieder hier. Dr. Jackson, Sie kümmern sich um unsere Besucher. Zeigen Sie ihnen die Basis wenn sie wollen und weisen Sie ihnen ein Quartier zu. Wegtreten."

Während sich Carter und O´Neill an die Arbeit machen, führt Daniel die beiden Besucher durch die Basis zum Kontrollraum über dem Stargateraum. Von dort haben sie einen guten Ausblick auf das Tor, vor dem sich gerade SG 5 versammelt und zum Aufbruch bereit macht.

Nachdem die Techniker den Countdown beendet haben und alle sieben Chevrons eingerastet sind schießt eine blaue Fontaine aus dem Stargate. Als sich der Ereignishorizont stabilisiert hat durchschreitet SG 5 das Tor, und dieses schließt sich hinter ihnen wieder.

Dr. Jones ist von dem Anblick natürlich fasziniert.

„Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich auch mal da durch gehen kann, Dr. Jackson ?"

„Ich werde den General mal fragen, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Ich werde Sie jetzt in ihre Quartiere bringen." Mit diesen Worten führt Daniel die beiden Besucher zu den Gästeräumen und fügt dann noch hinzu: „Wenn Sie noch etwas benötigen, sagen Sie es dem Wachposten. Gute Nacht."

* * *

Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages haben Captain Carter und Colonel O´Neill ein paar Informationen zusammengetragen und so treffen sich alle im Besprechungsraum wieder, wo Carter gleich mit ihrem Bericht beginnt. 

„Dr. Jones Vermutung scheint zu stimmen. Wir haben herausgefunden, dass alle Mitglieder der Familie Morgan unter mysteriösen Umständen Ende der 50er Jahre ums Leben gekommen sind. John Morgan, der Vater hat angeblich Selbstmord begangen, genau wie Sarah Morgans Verlobter. Die Familie ihres jüngeren Bruders ist bei einem Großbrand auf dem Anwesen der Morgans ausgelöscht worden.

Der geheimnisvolle Erbe, angeblich eine Frau, hat das Anwesen verkauft und die Firmenleitung einem Geschäftsführer übertragen.

Der Sitz der Firma Morgan Oil ist in New York, aber wo der Besitzer lebt ist nicht bekannt."

„SG 1, sie fliegen nach New York und nehmen diese Firma mal genau unter die Lupe. Der Geschäftsführer wird ja wohl wissen, wer sein Boss ist und wo er zu finden ist. Sie haben die Erlaubnis zu allen notwendigen Mitteln zu greifen um den Aufenthaltsort dieser Goauld Königin herauszufinden."

Mit diesen Worten entlässt General Hammond sein bestes Team. Colonel O´Neill und seine Leute machen sich auf den Weg nach New York, während Kathrin Langford, Indiana Jones und General Hammond nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als im Cheyenne Mountain Komplex auf die Rückkehr von SG 1 zu warten.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen ist SG 1 erneut in New York angekommen, dieses mal jedoch zur Arbeit und nicht zum Vergnügen wie vor ein paar Tagen. 

Nachdem sie sich in einem Hotel einquartiert haben fahren sie zum Firmengebäude der Morgan Oil Company. Der große gläserne Wolkenkratzer macht mit seinen dunklen Scheiben keinen sehr einladenden Eindruck.

Die Dame am Empfang ist auch nicht gerade sehr freundlich als Colonel O´Neill sie nach dem Geschäftsführer fragt.

„Wenn Sie keinen Termin haben kann ich sie nicht zu Mister Parker lassen. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen ?"

Bei diesen Worten starrt die Frau gelangweilt an O´Neill vorbei in Richtung Tür. Der Colonel ist dadurch schon wieder auf 180 und muss sich zusammenreißen um nicht auszuflippen. Jetzt versucht es auch Daniel auch noch mal mit aller Höflichkeit.

„Hören sie Miss, hier geht es um eine Angelegenheit der nationalen Sicherheit. Vielleicht ist unser aller Leben in Gefahr."

Ein pikiertes Gähnen zeigt Daniel wie wenig die Frau ihm glaubt und läst bei O´Neill den Geduldsfaden endgültig reißen.

Als die Empfangsdame wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt ist sie nicht nur in einer Besenkammer eingesperrt sondern auch noch gefesselt und geknebelt.

„Also wirklich Carter, ich wusste gar nicht dass Sie so einen kräftigen rechten Hacken haben."

Einmal mehr ist O´Neill über die Fähigkeiten seines Captains erstaunt. Carter starrt an die Decke des Fahrstuhls als sie ihm antwortet.

„Ich habe Sie und Teal´c mal beim Boxtraining beobachtet. Außerdem wollte ich verhindern, dass Sie auf die Frau losgehen, Sir."

Da der Fahrstuhl nun das oberste Stockwerk erreicht hat, kommt Jack nicht mehr dazu Sam eine passende Antwort zu geben oder auf Daniels Gekicher zu reagieren. Teal´c schiebt ihn nämlich einfach aus der Kabine nachdem die anderen sich bereits an ihm vorbei gedrängt haben und zum Büro des Geschäftsführers laufen.

Als Jack und Teal´c die beiden eingeholt haben, versucht Daniel Jackson bereits die ältere Sekretärin im Vorzimmer von der Wichtigkeit ihres Besuches zu überzeugen, allerdings ohne großen Erfolg.

„Wir müssen aber dringend mit Mr. Parker sprechen. Wie ich schon sagte geht es um die nationale Sicherheit."

„Sie haben keinen Termin, also kann ich Sie nicht zu ihm lassen. Wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich gehen, werde ich unseren Sicherheitsdienst rufen, damit diese Sie aus dem Gebäude führen."

„Bitte, es ist wirklich dringend."

Jack flüstert Carter unterdessen etwas ins Ohr. „Wie wäre es wenn Sie noch mal Ihre Boxkünste einsetzten Captain ?"

„Was denken Sie von mir Colonel, ich schlage doch keine alte Frau." zischt Carter zurück.

Gerade als Jack sich in Daniels Gespräch einmischen will geht die Tür zum Büro des Geschäftsführers auf und ein Mann kommt heraus. Er wendet sich an die Sekretärin und fragt sie was die Fremden in seinem Büro zu suchen haben.

O´Neill antwortet an deren Stelle. „Mr. Parker, ich bin Colonel Jack O´Neill. Meine Kollegen und ich sind in einer Angelegenheit der nationalen Sicherheit hier und müssen dringend mit Ihnen sprechen."

„Was glauben Sie wie oft ich diese Ausrede schon gehört habe. Jeder Spinner der meint, dass unser Öl zu teuer ist kommt mit diesem oder einem ähnlichen Spruch an. Maggie, rufen Sie den Sicherheitsdienst. Die sollen diese Leute rausschmeißen."

Die Sekretärin greift zum Telefon, aber O´Neill nimmt ihr den Hörer aus der Hand.

„Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, dass ich noch ein kurzes Gespräch führe, bevor Sie uns rausschmeißen können."

Er wählt eine längere Nummer und spricht ein paar Worte als die Verbindung zustande kommt.

„Guten Tag, Sir. Hier ist Colonel Jack O´Neill."

Pause.

„Ja, genau deshalb rufe ich an, Sir. Der Geschäftsführer von Morgan Oil ist leider nicht sehr hilfsbereit."

Pause.

„Natürlich, Sir. Einen Moment."

Nach diesen Worten hält O´Neill Mr. Parker den Hörer hin und dieser ergreift ihn zögernd. Erst sagt er kein Wort, wird dann aber immer bleicher. Am Ende bringt er nur ein gestottertes „Ja natürlich Mr. Präsident." heraus.

Nachdem er wieder aufgelegt hat, wendet er sich an seine Sekretärin.

„Maggie, sagen Sie alle Termine für heute ab, und keine Telefonate mehr, ich möchte nicht mehr gestört werden."

Jack fügt noch hinzu „Wenn Sie schon mal dabei sind Maggie, können Sie auch dafür sorgen, dass ihre Empfangsdame im Erdgeschoss aus der Besenkammer befreit wird."

Die ältere Dame starrt ihnen mit offenem Mund nach, als Mr. Parker die vier Besucher in sein Büro führt.

Nachdem alle Platz genommen haben möchte der Manager wissen was eigentlich los ist.

„Also Colonel O´Neill, was kann ich für Sie tun ?"

„Wir haben nur eine einzige Frage an Sie. Wo finden wir Ihren Boss ?"

„Mrs. Morgan ? Was hat die denn mit der nationalen Sicherheit zu tun ?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, beantworten Sie nur die Frage."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wo sie wohnt, ich hatte noch nie Kontakt mit ihr."

„Sie müssen sie aber doch schon mal getroffen haben. Sie haben doch sicher einen Arbeitvertrag unterschrieben, Sie arbeiten doch für sie." Daniel kann es gar nicht glauben.

„Das ist alles über einen Vermittler abgelaufen. Einen alten Mann, Mrs. Morgans Hausdiener glaube ich." Parker zuckt ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Kann ich mal Ihren Computer benutzen ?" fragt Captain Carter nun.

Mr. Parker nickt nur und Sam macht sich an die Arbeit.

„Was genau suchen Sie Carter ?" fragt O´Neill sie.

„Ich suche nach weiteren Immobilien der Firma hier in New York. Nach einer Villa oder einem Penthouse. Ah, da haben wir doch schon was. Ein Gebäude am Centralpark mit einem Penthouse auf dem Dach. Keine Angaben über die Bewohner, aber auch kein Mietvertrag."

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe Mr. Parker. Sie sind ein wahrer Patriot." Damit verabschiedet sich O´Neill von dem verdutzten Mann und wendet sich zum gehen.

Draußen vor dem Gebäude winkt O´Neill ein Taxi heran und die Gruppe läst sich ins Hotel zurückfahren. Dort überlegen sie , was sie weiter unternehmen werden.

„Ich finde wir sollten dieses Penthouse stürmen, uns diesen Goauld schnappen und ins Stargatecenter zurückkehren. Dann kann Doc Fraiser den Schlangenkopf aus der Frau raus schneiden, und die Sache ist erledigt."

Für Jack steht schon fest wie sie vorgehen werden, aber Daniel und Sam sind von diesem Plan alles andere als begeistert.

„Colonel, wir können da doch nicht einfach reinstürmen, wir wissen doch gar nicht ob wir dort überhaupt richtig sind."

„Carter, wir haben es mit einer Goauld Königin zu tun. Oder haben Sie schon vergessen, was bei Hathors Besuch passiert ist."

„Natürlich habe ich das nicht vergessen, Sir. Ich bin nur der Meinung, dass wir vorsichtig sein sollten."

„Wir werden ja auch vorsichtig sein Captain." Mit diesen Worten öffnet O´Neill seinen zweiten Koffer und holt für jeden eine Zat-Waffe heraus. „Wir fahren heute Nacht zu diesem Penthouse und schnappen uns die Schlange."

Damit ist die Diskussion beendet und jeder sucht sein Zimmer auf um noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, bevor sie in der Nacht aufbrechen.

Es ist schon weit nach Mitternacht, als sie das Hotel in Einsatzkleidung und bewaffnet verlassen.

Am Ziel angekommen betreten sie das Gebäude. Alles ist still, kein Mensch scheint sich in dem Haus aufzuhalten. Vorsichtig schleichen sie im Treppenhaus nach oben.

Im 40.ten Stock angekommen öffnet O´Neill vorsichtig die Tür und späht um die Ecke. Daniel lehnt derweil neben der Tür und schnappt nach Luft.

„Sehen Sie irgendetwas, Sir ?" fragt Carter neugierig.

„Nein, scheint genauso verlassen zu sein wie der Rest des Gebäudes."

Jack winkt Teal´c zu sich heran und bedeutet ihm voraus zu gehen. Daniel hat sich mittlerweile auch erholt und nun nähern sie sich vorsichtig der Tür zum Penthouse.

Daniel betrachtet die Eingangstür aufmerksam, besser gesagt er konzentriert sich auf die Türgriffe.

„Ich glaube wir sind hier richtig. Seht euch die Türgriffe an, sie stellen die Uräusschlange dar, das Zeichen der Göttin Uto."

„O.K. Leute, Teal´c, du öffnest die Tür, Carter, Sie übernehmen die recht Seite, ich die Linke. Daniel, Sie bleiben in Deckung und kommen nach wenn die Luft rein ist."

Nachdem alle ihre Positionen eingenommen haben, tritt Teal´c die Tür ein und O´Neill und Carter stürmen die Wohnung. Im Flur stellt sich ihnen ein alter Mann in den Weg.

„Wer sind Sie ? Was wollen Sie hier ?" Verwirrt blickt er von einem zum anderen.

„Sie können hier doch nicht einfach so reinplatzen."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung Alfred. Mr. Parker hat unsere Gäste bereits angekündigt, also führen sie die Besucher zu mir." Eine ruhige Frauenstimme ist aus dem Wohnbereich zu hören.

O´Neill bedeutet dem alten Mann vorauszugehen. Dieser führt sie in ein großes Zimmer, das mit alten Möbeln und Antiquitäten ausgestattet ist. Mitten im Raum steht eine junge Frau.

„Sind Sie Sarah Morgan ?" fragt O´Neill.

„Ja, die bin ich. Was kann ich für Sie tun ?" Die Tatsache, dass vier Bewaffnete ihr Wohnzimmer stürmen scheint die Frau nicht zu beeindrucken.

Jack wendet sich an seinen Captain.

„Carter ?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung Mrs. Morgan." Ehe jemand reagieren kann hat Jack seine Zat-Waffe gehoben und einmal abgedrückt. Dann greift er zum Telefon und wählt die Nummer von General Hammond.

„Ja, General, wir haben sie. Der Helikopter ist schon unterwegs ? Gut, wir warten auf dem Dach auf die Maschine. Könnten Sie dafür sorgen, dass unsere Sachen aus dem Hotel geholt werden, Sir ? Ich habe die Schlüssel beim Portier hinterlegt. Vielen Dank, Sir."

Während Jack telefoniert, blickt Daniel Jackson seine Kameraden verwirrt an.

„Habe ich hier irgendwas verpasst ? Wieso hat Jack gleich geschossen und was hat das mit dem Helikopter zu bedeuten ?

Captain Carter erklärt es ihm nachdem sie den alten Butler in die Küche geschickt und ihm befohlen hat dort zu bleiben.

„Bevor wir nach New York geflogen sind, haben Colonel O´Neill und ich zusammen mit General Hammond unsere Vorgehensweise abgesprochen. Dank Jolinar bin ich in der Lage die Nähe eines Goauld zu spüren. Also haben wir abgemacht, dass der Colonel mich etwas fragt und ich einfach nur mit ja antworte, wenn es ein Goauld ist.

General Hammond hat in der Zwischenzeit für eine Transportmöglichkeit gesorgt."

„O.K. Leute, Teal´c, du kümmerst dich um die Gefangene, sorg dafür, dass sie nicht zu früh aufwacht. Carter, Sie kümmern sich um den Butler, sagen Sie ihm, dass er sich einen neuen Job suchen muss. Daniel, Sie gehen schon mal vor aufs Dach und sagen uns bescheid wenn der Helikopter kommt."

Nachdem Sam Carter sich um den alten Mann gekümmert hat, beginnt sie zusammen mit Jack O´Neill das ganze Penthouse zu durchsuchen. In der Zwischenzeit hat Teal´c die Gefangene gefesselt und geknebelt. Carter kommt nun aus dem Schlafzimmer und hält eine Goauld Handwaffe hoch. Jack O´Neill gibt daraufhin den Befehl zum Aufbruch.

„Also gut. Verschwinden wir von hier."

Auf dem Weg nach oben kommt ihnen bereits Daniel entgegen und meldet, dass der Helikopter angekommen ist. Als alle eingestiegen sind, hebt die Maschine ab und fliegt zur Cheyenne Mountain Basis, wo General Hammond, Dr. Fraiser, Kathrin Langford und Indiana Jones bereits auf das Team warten.

* * *

Der Helikopter mit SG 1 und der Gefangenen landet am nächsten Morgen sicher vor der Basis. Die noch immer betäubte Goauld wird in die Krankenstation geschafft, an ein Bett gefesselt und eingehend von Dr. Fraiser untersucht. 

Auch General Hammond und Indiana Jones sind dorthin gekommen.

„Ja, das ist Sarah Morgan, kein Zweifel. Sie hat sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten nicht im Geringsten verändert." Dr. Jones erkennt die Frau sofort wieder.

Dr. Fraiser hat ihre Untersuchung inzwischen beendet und wendet sich an den General.

„Die Frau trägt eindeutig einen Goauld in sich, Sir. Leider gibt es keine Möglichkeit den Parasiten zu entfernen, da dieser ihr Immunsystem zerstört hat. Wird der Goauld entfernt, stirbt der Wirt nach ein paar Stunden, höchstens nach einem Tag."

„Ist ja ein ganz schön hinterhältiges Biest." meint Jack dazu. „Können Sie sie aufwecken Doc ?"

Als General Hammond zustimmend nickt, spritzt Dr. Fraiser der Gefangenen ein Mittel gegen die Betäubung. Nach ein paar Minuten beginnt dieses zu wirken und die Frau wacht auf.

Als sie feststellt, dass sie gefangen und gefesselt ist, läst Uto ihrem Zorn freien Lauf.

„Ihr nichtsnutzigen Sklaven, wie könnt ihr es wagen eure Göttin gefangen zu nehmen. Mein Zorn wird euch alle vernichten."

Da erblickt sie Teal´c.

„Jaffa, mach mich sofort los."

„Ich diene nicht länger den Goauld. Ihr seid nur falsche Götter die andere Wesen benutzen und quälen." stellt Teal´c klar.

„Ihr Narren, dafür wird Ra euch bestrafen."

Wütend starrt sie von einem zum anderen. Jack O´Neill beugt sich über das Bett und es bereitet ihm sichtlich Freude Uto auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge zu bringen.

„ Ra ist tot." Er betont jedes Wort laut und deutlich. „Und Sokar, und Hathor, und Amounet, außerdem haben wir Apophis eine empfindliche Schlappe zugefügt. Und wir haben uns mit den Tok´ra verbündet. Du solltest dir deine Drohungen also gut überlegen Schlangenkopf, sonst ergeht es dir genau wie Ra. Peng !"

„Glaubt ihr Narren wirklich, dass ich mich von euren Drohungen einschüchtern lasse? Ihr habt bisher nur Glück gehabt. Ich habe mehrere Jahrzehnte damit verbracht eure Welt zu studieren. Die Menschen haben sich zwar weiterentwickelt, aber seid ihr auch bereit die Wahrheit über uns zu erfahren? Was glaubt ihr wird geschehen, wenn ich die Wahrheit über die Goauld und das Chaapa´ai verbreite? Die Mehrheit der Menschen würde aus Angst vor uns kriechen, die anderen würden sich ohne zu zögern an uns verkaufen. Und bevor es soweit ist, wird eure Welt im Chaos versinken."

Die Goauld Königin lächelt jetzt ganz entspannt obwohl Jack sie wütend anfaucht.

„Du bist unsere Gefangene, schon vergessen. Du wirst keine Gelegenheit bekommen irgendjemandem irgendetwas zu erzählen. Und du brauchst auch nicht zu versuchen dir die Männer hier zu Willen zu machen, das hat schon bei Hathor nicht funktioniert."

General Hammond wendet sich jetzt an seine Leute.

„Dr. Fraiser betäuben Sie die Gefangene wieder. Colonel O´Neill sorgen Sie dafür, dass immer zwei Wachen vor der Tür stehen. Doktor, es muss immer jemand hier im Raum sein um aufzupassen. Wir treffen uns morgen Früh um 9.00 im Besprechungsraum wieder. Wegtreten."

Dr. Jones hält den General im Flur noch einmal auf.

„Was haben Sie den jetzt mit Sarah Morgan vor ?"

„Wir werden die Tok´ra kontaktieren, ob diese eine Möglichkeit haben den Goauld aus Mrs. Morgan zu entfernen. Aber wenn die Tok´ra keinen Weg finden ohne das der Wirt dabei stirbt, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als die Gefangene für den Rest ihres Lebens einzusperren."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fährt Hammond fort „Wir sind Ihnen für Ihre Mithilfe zu großem Dank verpflichtet Dr. Jones. Aber ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass Sie uns wieder verlassen. Dr. Jackson wird Sie und Kathrin Langford morgen zum Flughafen bringen, damit Sie nach New York zurückkehren können."

„Jetzt wo es spannend wird wollen Sie mich loswerden General ? Tut mir leid, aber so einfach wird das nicht. Ich fühle mich immer noch für Mrs. Morgan verantwortlich, immerhin habe ich sie damals nach Ägypten mitgenommen. Außerdem hat Dr. Jackson mir versprochen, dass ich einmal durch das Stargate gehen kann."

Als General Hammond Daniel Jackson einen wütenden Blick zuwirft wehrt dieser ab.

„Ich habe nur erwähnt, dass ich Sie fragen werde General, aber versprochen habe ich gar nichts!"

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken Dr. Jones. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte."

Nachdem der General gegangen ist will Daniel dem alten Mann noch ein paar Worte sagen und die Situation klarstellen, aber der läst ihn einfach stehen und begibt sich in sein Quartier.

Im Stargatecenter ist es Nacht geworden. Außer den Wachen und der Nachtschwester auf der Krankenstation scheint niemand mehr wach zu sein.

Aber das täuscht, auch Uto ist noch wach und überlegt krampfhaft wie sie wieder freikommt. Da ihr nichts einfällt, beginnt sie aus lauter Frust ihre Wirtin zu quälen, indem sie der Frau Schmerzen zufügt.

Daraufhin fängt eines der Geräte neben ihr an zu piepen und erregt die Aufmerksamkeit der Nachtschwester. Als sich die Pflegerin dem Bett nähert keimt in Uto neue Hoffnung auf.

Natürlich, sie braucht ja nur die Wirtin zu wechseln und in dem neuen Wirt durch das Chaapa´ai zu fliehen. Diese Wächterin scheint jung und unerfahren zu sein, es sollte also leicht sein sie zu übernehmen.

Kurz entschlossen hält Uto die Atmung ihrer alten Wirtin an.

Wie erwartet gerät die junge Nachtschwester in Panik und vergisst darüber Dr. Fraiser ´s Befehl sich von der Gefangenen fernzuhalten.

Sie reagiert instinktiv so wie sie es gelernt hat auf den Atemstillstand, indem sie sich über die Patientin beugt und mit Mund zu Mund Beatmung beginnt.

Erst als die Goauld in die junge Frau eindringt begreift diese welch fatalen Fehler sie gemacht hat.

Uto braucht nur einen Moment um diese neue Wirtin unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Wie erwartet ist ihr Wille zu schwach um nennenswerten Widerstand zu leisten.

Nachdem sich Uto das Wissen der neuen Wirtin angeeignet hat kommt sie zu dem Entschluss, dass es besser ist hier zu bleiben und so zu tun als ob nichts passiert wäre. Sie manipuliert die Geräte mit denen die Lebenszeichen ihrer alten Wirtin überwacht werden, so dass es aussieht, als ob sie noch in ihr wäre.

Später muss sie dann nochmals den Wirt wechseln um durch das Tor gehen zu können, da diese Wirtin dazu leider nicht befugt ist und auch nicht über das notwendige Wissen verfügt.

Kurzerhand versetzt die Goauld ihre neue Wirtin in Tiefschlaf um in aller Ruhe über ihr weiteres Vorgehen nachzudenken.

Als Dr. Fraiser am nächsten Morgen in die Krankenstation kommt scheint alles unverändert zu sein. Die Gefangene schläft noch und die Nachtschwester bestätigt, dass nichts besonderes passiert ist.

Nachdem Janet die Anzeigen überprüft hat schickt sie die Nachtschwester weg.

„Sie können jetzt Schluss machen Rachel. Ich habe noch zwei Stunden Zeit bis zur Besprechung. Bis dahin ist auch ihre Ablösung längst hier."

„Danke Dr., ich bin auch ganz schön müde und werde jetzt gleich ins Bett gehen."

Die junge Frau verläst gähnend die Krankenstation.

Janet Fraiser hat sich an ihren Schreibtisch gesetzt um noch ein paar Berichte anzufertigen. Nach einer Weile wird sie durch ein leises Stöhnen abgelenkt. Die Quelle des Geräusches ist schnell ausgemacht, nämlich die ans Bett gefesselte Goauld. Vorsichtig nähert die Ärztin sich der Gefangenen, nicht ohne vorher die beiden Wachen zu benachrichtigen.

Die Gefesselte versucht der Ärztin flüstern etwas mitzuteilen.

„Doktor..."

„Ja ?"

„Sie ist weg. Sie ist verschwunden."

„Wer?"

„Uto. Die Goauld, sie ist weg."

„Die Anzeigen sagen aber etwas anderes. Außerdem wissen wir, dass ihr durchaus mit menschlicher Stimme reden könnt, wenn es für euch von Vorteil ist."

„Monitore können lügen, Anzeigen kann man manipulieren Doktor."

Janet glaubt ihr zwar nicht, aber sicher ist sicher. Als sie jedoch die Geräte untersucht wird sie bleich. Sie dreht sich um und schreit die Wachposten an.

„Lösen Sie sofort Alarm aus und benachrichtigen Sie General Hammond und SG 1. Ich befürchte wir haben ein großes Problem."

Die beiden Wachen beeilen sich die Befehle der Ärztin auszuführen und stürzen aus der Krankenstation. Dr. Fraiser kümmert sich derweil um Sarah Morgan.

Nachdem Uto die Krankenstation verlassen hat, macht sie sich erst einmal auf den Weg in das Quartier ihrer neuen Wirtin. Unterwegs begegnet ihr ein weiblicher Leutnant, ein Mitglied von SG 8. Diese spricht sie an, in dem Glauben die Nachtschwester Rachel Howard vor sich zu haben.

„Hallo Rachel, wie wäre es mit einem Kaffee in der Kantine? Ich bezahle auch."

„Ich wollte eigentlich in mein Quartier und schlafen gehen. Ich habe gerade eine Nachtschicht bei der Gefangenen hinter mir. Vielleicht morgen."

„Morgen wird nicht gehen. Wir brechen doch in zwei Stunden nach PX-158 auf, das habe ich dir doch gestern erzählt."

„Tut mir leid, aber das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Dann gehen wir eben jetzt in die Kantine. Ein, zwei Stunden werde ich es wohl schaffen wach zu bleiben"

Mit diesen Worten hackt sich Uto bei der anderen Frau ein und läst sich von dieser zur Kantine führen. Sie ist fest entschlossen diese als Wirtin zu übernehmen bevor SG 8 zu seiner neuen Mission aufbricht.

Zur gleichen Zeit haben sich SG 1, General Hammond, Kathrin Langford und Indiana Jones in der Krankenstation bei Dr. Fraiser versammelt und der General möchte wissen was los ist.

„Doktor, was ist passiert, warum wurde der Alarm ausgelöst ?"

„General, ich fürchte der Goauld hat den Wirt gewechselt und läuft jetzt frei in der Basis herum. Ich nehme an , dass Uto heute Nacht irgendwie auf Rachel Howard übergesprungen ist. Dann hat sie die Geräte und die Anzeigen so manipuliert, dass niemand etwas davon bemerkt hat. Wenn Sarah Morgan nicht aufgewacht wäre und mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hätte was passiert ist, ich hätte nichts gemerkt."

„SG 1, Sie suchen nach der Flüchtigen. Findet sie und wenn Sie dazu die ganze Basis auf den Kopf stellen müssen, dann tun Sie es."

Während Colonel O´Neill und sein Team die Krankenstation verlassen, wendet sich der General Janet zu.

„Dr. Fraiser, kann ich mit Mrs. Morgan sprechen ?"

„Ja, aber Sie sollten sich darüber im Klaren sein, dass die Frau im Sterben liegt. Ohne die Unterstützung der Goauld ist ihr Immunsystem völlig zusammen gebrochen. Sie hat höchstens noch ein paar Stunden zu leben."

Janet Fraiser ist am Fußende des Bettes stehen geblieben, Dr. Jones und Kathrin haben sich auf das Nachbarbett gesetzt und General Hammond bleibt neben dem Bett stehen und spricht die darin liegende Frau an.

„Mrs. Morgan, können Sie mich hören ?"

„Ja."

„Ich bin General Hammond, der Leiter dieser Einrichtung. Haben Sie eine Ahnung was Uto jetzt vorhat ?"

„Sie will von der Erde fliehen, durch etwas das sie als Chaapa´ai bezeichnet hat. Ich wollte die Nachtschwester warnen, aber ich konnte es nicht. Als Uto weg war wurde alles schwarz um mich herum."

„Wissen Sie ob Uto irgendwo Waffen oder Technologien versteckt hat ? Wissen Sie was sie hier auf der Erde vorhatte ?"

„Nein. Ich glaube sie war damit zufrieden über die Morgan Oil Company zu herrschen." Sie dreht den Kopf in Richtung Dr. Fraiser. „Warum bin ich so müde Doktor und mir ist kalt."

„Es tut mir leid, aber der Goauld hat ihr Immunsystem zerstört. Ich kann nichts tun um Ihnen zu helfen."

„Es muss Ihnen nicht leid tun Doktor, der Tot ist eine Erlösung für mich." Nun blickt Sarah Morgan Indiana Jones an. „Was mir passiert ist, ist nicht Ihre Schuld Dr. Jones. Sie hätten es nicht verhindern können."

Jetzt wendet sie sich mit letzter Kraft General Hammond zu.

„General, dieses Monster hat mich gezwungen meine ganze Familie zu vernichten. Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie Uto töten werden, versprechen Sie es mir."

„Ich verspreche es." Um seine Antwort zu bekräftigen nimmt General Hammond Sarah Morgans Hand und drückt sie kurz. Diese erwidert den Händedruck , dann erschlafft ihre Hand und ihr Kopf sinkt zur Seite.

Dr. Fraiser drängt den General zur Seite, aber sie kann nur nach Sarah Morgans Tot feststellen.

In der Zwischenzeit haben Colonel O´Neill, Captain Carter, Daniel Jackson und Teal´c den Größten Teil der Basis abgesucht und sind auf dem Weg zur Kantine, als ihnen die gesuchte Rachel Howard entgegen kommt. Die junge Frau macht einen sehr verwirrten Eindruck.

Jack hat sofort seine Waffe hochgerissen und drückt die erschrockene Krankenschwester an die Wand.

„Keine Bewegung Schlangenkopf."

„Colonel O´Neill, was ist denn los, was habe ich denn getan ?"

Jetzt mischt sich Sam Carter ein.

„Colonel, sie ist kein Goauld ! Ich kann Uto nicht in ihr fühlen. Ich fürchte die Goauld hat erneut die Wirtin gewechselt."

Daraufhin läst Jack die junge Frau los und die blickt Carter ungläubig an, die ihr jetzt ein paar Fragen stellt.

„Erinnern Sie sich an die letzten Stunden Rachel ?"

„Nein, ich erinnere mich nur noch daran, dass ich Nachtdienst in der Krankenstation hatte und daran, dass ich vor ein paar Minuten im Abstellraum hinter der Kantine aufgewacht bin. Das ist alles. Ich bin doch nicht verrückt, oder Captain Carter ?"

„Nein Sie sind nicht verrückt, Rachel, aber so wie es aussieht können Sie froh sein, dass Sie noch leben. Sie sagten im Abstellraum hinter der Kantine sind Sie wieder aufgewacht. Erinnern Sie sich daran ob Sie in der Kantine gewesen sind ?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, aber ich glaube ich war mit Leutnant Jennings von SG 8 dort.

Wir haben Kaffee getrunken. Das glaube ich jedenfalls."

Die Krankenschwester ist immer noch sehr verwirrt und nur allmählich dämmert ihr was eigentlich passiert ist.

Jack dagegen dämmert gerade etwas ganz anderes. Er dreht sich um und rennt in Richtung Kontrollraum. Carter und Teal´c ist ebenfalls aufgegangen was los ist und die beiden folgen O´Neill sofort. Nur Daniel ist mal wieder etwas langsamer von Begriff und auch nicht so schnell zu Fuß.

Als er die Treppe zum Kontrollraum hoch rennt hört er Jack schon schreien.

„Haltet sie auf verdammt noch mal."

Daniel kommt genau wie General Hammond, Dr. Fraiser, Indiana Jones und Kathrin Langford gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie SG 8 durch das Stargate verschwindet und Colonel O´Neill vor sich hin flucht.

„Verdammt, jetzt ist sie uns entwischt." Er dreht sich zu General Hammond um. „Sir, SG 1 ist in 10 Minuten abmarschbereit."

„Was ist hier eigentlich los Colonel ? Erklären Sie mir erst mal was passiert ist."

„Sir, wir haben allen Grund zu der Annahme, dass Uto auf Leutnant Jennings von SG 8 übergesprungen ist. Und SG 8 ist gerade nach PX-158 aufgebrochen."

„In Ordnung. Folgen Sie ihnen sobald sie bereit sind."

Ein paar Minuten später durchschreitet SG 1 den Ereignishorizont nach PX-158 und den Zurückgebliebenen bleibt nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten.

* * *

Seit dem Aufbruch von SG 1 sind bereits mehr als 36 Stunden vergangen, als plötzlich der Alarm losgeht. 

Dr. Jones, der im Kontrollraum gewartet hat blickt durch das Panzerglas nach unten zu den Ankömmlingen. Aber deren düstere Gesichter verheißen nichts gutes.

General Hammond kommt in den Raum gestürzt und greift sich ein Mikrofon.

„SG 1, haben Sie SG 8 gefunden ?"

„Ja Sir, wir haben sie gefunden. Alle vier Mitglieder von SG 8 sind tot. Die drei Männer wurden schon beim Stargate erschossen. Die Leiche von Leutnant Jennings haben wir einen halben Tagesmarsch von Stargate entfernt in der Nähe eines Dorfes gefunden. Laut Aussage der Dorfbewohner ist eine Frau aus ihrer Gemeinschaft seitdem verschwunden."

Captain Carter ergänzt Colonel O´Neill ´s Bericht.

„Wir haben keine Spur von der verschwundenen Frau finden können, General. Ich nehme an, dass Uto PX-158 gleich nach dem Wechsel der Wirtin verlassen hat."

„Kommen Sie in einer Stunde in mein Büro SG 1."

Seit der Besprechung mit General Hammond sind zwei Tage vergangen. Es ist beschlossen worden nicht weiter nach der verschwundenen Goauld Königin zu suchen, da man ohnehin nicht weis wohin sie gegangen ist oder wie sie jetzt aussieht.

Dr. Jones hat auf eine Reise durch das Stargate verzichtet, und ist nachdem Sarah Morgan beerdigt wurde zusammen mit Kathrin Langford auf dem Weg zurück nach New York.

Daniel Jackson fährt die beiden zum Flughafen und begleitet sie noch bis zum Terminal. Nachdem man sich bereits voneinander verabschiedet hat, dreht sich Indiana Jones nochmals zu Daniel um.

„Dr. Jackson, ich wünsche Ihnen und Ihren Freunden viel Glück im Kampf gegen unsere Feinde. Und denken Sie auf ihren Reisen immer daran, es gibt Dinge die besser nicht von Menschen gefunden werden sollten. Seien es nun der heilige Gral, die Bundeslade...oder die goldene Göttin Uto."

Ende

© Manu 05/2001

* * *

**Anmerkungen:** Hier endet die Geschichte von Indiana Jones und der goldenen Göttin, aber die von SG1 und der Goauld Uto geht an anderer Stelle weiter. Außerdem werde ich in den nächsten Wochen noch zwei Stargate Crossover Stories hochladen, da die aber keinen Bezug zu späteren Geschichten haben, kommen sie in die Crossover Kategorie. 


End file.
